Closure
by shadyatem
Summary: Atem runs into a familiar face at a coffee shop and has a talk with a man he didn’t expect to see again. Not Yaoi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Closure**

**Summary:** Atem runs into a familiar face at a coffee shop and has a talk with a man he didn't expect to see again. Not yaoi

I do not own YuGiOh!

**Prologue:** When the ceremonial duel ended with Yugi's victory Atem was supposed to leave to the afterlife right? Wrong. The gods felt that Yugi and Atem still needed each other for a little bit longer so they decided to grant Atem a mortal body and allow him to stay with Yugi. The gods told Atem that he would know when the time comes for him to return to the afterlife, he'd be given sign when the time was right. Until then he was given a chance to stay in the modern era. Yugi and the others were ecstatic about the news and Atem was shocked but thankful that he at least had some time left to be with his friends.

(The little alternate ending above was inspired by a few other fanfics I had read.)

**_Atem's POV_**

I was heading back to the Kame Game Shop on a late afternoon when I suddenly had a caffeine craving. I decided to stop in at a little café down the street. Since receiving my own body 6 months ago I had developed a bit of addiction to coffee and was quite used to ordering it now, I even knew my favourite roast, dark. As I waited for my drink to be made I noticed someone else come in who looked strikingly familiar. As he approached my thoughts were proven right….. BAKURA!

I was in shock, I hadn't seen the ancient spirit since Zork's annihilation. According to Yugi, Ryou had said that fate was not ready to have him and Bakura separate yet either. Also, Bakura was no longer in the shadow of Zork and Ryou hoped that Bakura would at least be human from now on. Why Ryou wanted to stay connected to a man who treated him like a slave for years was beyond my comprehension. Maybe it was Ryou's subconscious that wanted Bakura in his life for a little longer or maybe all that fainting and waking up in random places over the years had messed up his mind. Whatever the reason, Bakura was here in the 21st century. As he came towards my direction I didn't know what to expect but judging from the past I stiffened and widened my stance slightly and braced myself for an assault.

Bakura: ah pharaoh, paranoid as ever I see ( he said sarcastically)

Well given our past history I think I have reason to be tomb thief

Bakura: well, although I do appreciate that you take my presence as a worthy threat, you can relax for I am not here to skin you (he chuckled)

I wasn't sure what to do, Bakura didn't seem to have any weapons on him nor did he have that usual sadistic-sociopathic look in his eyes. After assessing the situation I decided to let my guard down.

well if that's the case then why are you here? I asked

The same reason as everyone else, to have a nice beverage he said as he ordered a coffee.

"Makes sense" I thought as I wondered to myself why I asked an obvious question.

Bakura: care to join me he said motioning to one of the café tables

Now I was really confused. Did he just suggest I join him for coffee? Who is this man? Maybe he really has changed since Zork was destroyed? Or was he just toying with me for some other devious reason

Against my better judgement I walked over and sat down across from the thief king.

So….. How have things been going for you? I said after 5 minutes of awkward silence

Bakura: I've been managing. You?

same, I'm getting pretty used to the modern technology and customs. I'm finally allowed back into the kitchen now and can cook basic foods, so all is well. Are you getting along with Ryou okay?

Bakura: yes, it's going well

We sat in silence for another few minutes.

Bakura: …. um…. Alright look Pharaoh, there's a reason I've asked u to sit with me.

oh, and what might that be? I asked slightly more intrigued now. I noticed Bakura's hands were shaking slightly and his voice was becoming less sardonic and more intent. What could he possibly wish to talk to me about.

Bakura: Since I've been here I've been feeling different. I can't put my finger on it but something is making more pissed off everyday. After the feeling didn't stop I began seeing a therapist. Well, it was really Ryou's idea and I thought it was fucking retarded. But after the first session the mortal doctor wasn't as annoying as I thought she'd be. Unlike others her presence didn't make me want to send her to the shadows. Anyway, she told me I had a lot of anger and tresentment duh!, but although I thought that a lot of what she said was frivolous she did eventually give me some useful advice that seemed to make sense.

Wow you actually listened to a someone I smirked but quickly apologized when Bakura gave me a death glare.

Bakura: She said if I want to figure out how at least feel something other than anger again I-I…. (he paused and looked away)

I could see this was serious and Bakura was not the type of guy who reveals anything about his emotions. What is it? I asked with as much sincerity and concern I could muster up for my former enemy.

Bakura: forget it I should just leave, just forget I ever said anything. The unemotional him was returning. He started to get up when I reached for his arm and pulled him back slightly. I could see Bakura wasn't used to anyone touching him and Iwaited for an attack. To be honest I didn't even know why I stopped him. Again to my surprise yet relief this time, Bakura returned to sitting position.

Bakura: She said.... I should make amends and find closure with the people I have hurt or who have hurt me. My first was Ryou and my second one is you.

please read an review before I put another chapter up. First time writing this type of fic. am I off to a good start so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Closure**

**Summary:** Atem runs into a familiar face at a coffee shop and has a talk with a man he didn't expect to see again. Not yaoi

I do not own YuGiOh!

Chapter 2

I sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Amends? Closure? This was something I would have never had expected from him. Now my hands were unstable but I wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or strange excitement for what this seemingly "new Bakura" would say next.

What's wrong with you, say something for Ra's sake Bakura said, voice filled with aggravation yet laced with slight embarrassment from his out of character attitude.

"I, I don't know what to say", what brought this on?

Bakura: I already told you. The therapist said it's the only way I could feel like my old self again.

"But this is like biggest test against your personality there is" I pointed out. It seemed more like a step backwards in my mind. He wants to be himself again yet he's talking about apologies and comfort instead of threats and murder like he usually does. Then again maybe his cruelty and hatred was only one side of him. Was there more to Bakura than what shows on the surface? This was really wierd, yet facinating I thought.

Bakura: Look, I'm not even sure why I'm doing this either but I am, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped questioning everything I say and just listen to me!

"Okay okay calm down, I'm just not used to you this way, but you seem to mean what you're saying, so I'm listening". He had the guts to go against his pride, something I'm not even sure I could do. I should at least try to understand.

_**Bakura's POV**_

I'm, I'm, fuck! I'm no good at this shit. Why was I doing this to myself? I never apologize for anything or to anyone, especially the pharaoh, hell he should be apologizing to me. I'm the one who's village and family was killed at the hands of his predecessors. I had to survive all by myself, steal to eat and risk my life for it while he lived a cushy pampered life, and on a foundation of royal deceit and corruption in my opinion. Then again, was what I did to the people of his kingdom any better? Those people lost their homes and families because of me. But I had been the one who suffered for years, I had a right to want revenge and make others feel the pain I endured didn't I? Those people, including pharaoh and his court deserved all that was coming to them even if they weren't personally responsible right? And even if it wasn't, pharaoh should still have to say sorry too shouldn't he? I was completely lost in my thoughts for at least five minutes when I realized pharaoh was still waiting for me to say something. I got his undivided attention now so I have to say something, but how? Fuck me, Fuck this whole idea. No, no you have to say it Bakura you have to say it.

Atem: Bakura, Bakura? Are you still there?

"I'm SORRY!" I suddenly blurted out. There I had said it but now I have to elaborate. Damn! I decided to just spill it all really fast. "I apologize for what I did to your Kingdom. I'm sorry for the innocent citizens, the soldiers and the priests. I'm sorry for my uncontrollable anger and my evil; I sided with the darkness and paid the price. I shouldn't have acted on my thoughts of violent revenge". There now I said it and I hated that I had to but there was a small sense of relief that I did. "I ask forgiveness for it all and…………"

Atem: Stop!

What! Stop? Did he say that because he didn't want to hear anymore? I may have rambled my little speech but I meant it. Did he think I wasn't sincere? Or did he just decide this was stupid and he wasn't going to hear any of this. He probably wasn't going to even try for this closure at all.

"You asshole! Why do want me to stop? Oh I get it you don't want to be a mature adult and hear what I'm saying. Fine if you feel that way I'll just leave!"

Atem: wow, wow, no, calm down will you. Now who's the one questioning what others say.

I realized he had been trying to tell me the rest of his sentence while I was cursing him out. Okay I flew off the handle for a second so what; this is hard for me. Why was I the only one grovelling in regret anyway, he's guilty too. He's probably going to tell me some preacher-like your sins are forgiven crap or something.

"Well? Why'd you stop me" I said in a more subtle tone.

Atem: Believe it or not I actually heard and understood every word you just said. I told you to stop because...... not everything you said……was right.

What was he saying? How dare he try and analyze my apology. Wasn't that good enough? Typical royal always trying to control things even other people's thoughts damn dictators! There I go assuming again. I have to listen all the way.

Atem: You were right about most of it. Apologize for what you did to the innocent people. Apologize to most of my priests and even to me personally, but…..Do NOT apologize for your pain and anger or the reasons for why you did what you did. I am the one who has to make amends for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's not done yet. I decided to switch points of view for a bit. not sure how long this will be but probably no more than 2 chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Atem runs into a familiar face at a coffee shop and has a talk with a man he didn't expect to see again. Not yaoi

I do not own YuGiOh!

Chapter 3

Did I just hear him right? He's was asking my forgiveness now? What the hell? I couldn't explain why but as soon as he said those words back to me I wasn't nearly as angry or uncomfortable with this discussion anymore. Damnit pharaoh! Why'd he have to catch me off guard like that? Now I didn't know what to say. Well, at least I felt less tension now, but why would he only say sorry for my personal emotions? And he doesn't strike me as the type who'd take complete blame for something he didn't "directly" do.

"You're saying sorry to me now?" I decided to ask the obvious so he would elaborate.

Atem: Yes, but not personally. On behalf of the ones who came before my rule, I apologize for what happened to your village and for the pain and trauma you went through.

"Why are you being so remorseful now?" I asked. Although I was somewhat glad that pharaoh was being down to earth about the whole thing instead of being his usual high and mighty self, I was still curious to know why.

Atem: *sigh* the chaos you brought to me and my kingdom was awful. You went way over the line because of you anger and hatred. But at the same time the events you experienced and lived with for years would be enough to drive any man over the edge and......to be honest...... I don't think I would accept my losses either. I might have done the same thing if I had been in your position. What I'm trying to say is, even though your actions were wrong, your reasons for doing it were just. You lost everything and were upset. You just dealt with it the wrong way.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Pharaoh had just done a 180 on me. Apparently I wasn't the only one who stepped out of character when letting things out. He dropped a bombshell of words to me that I never expected to hear. He actually understood my side of the story? No way would a normal royal ever admit that, but then again, pharaoh wasn't exactly normal. Suddenly I was quite fascinated in my nemesis. Would he have actually done the same crimes as me? He was a yami for a long time, and I know for a fact that his track record of souls sent to the shadows was pretty high as a spirit, but…. Hmmm, perhaps this was the beginning of "closure?"

**Atem's POV**

I couldn't believe I actually said it. I never thought I would, but somewhere in my heart I felt it was true. I didn't apologize for myself because in my opinion I did nothing to him, but my predecessors did. The events Bakura went through were enough to send any person off the deep end. But he murdered and pillaged to get his revenge, would I have been able to go that far? Certainly not when I was pharaoh, but maybe being a yami for so many years led me to understand Bakura's actions. Well, he seemed to be much more reposed since I told him all this which was a good sign. Ha, I bet he wasn't expecting me to say sorry too. He probably thought I'd do some sort of relieve you of your sins crap. Now that the tension had lessened I thought that maybe I should open up as well, thinking that it was now or never.

Bakura: I think being a yami for so long has taken long-term effects on you pharaoh.

"I think it has too unfortunately" I sighed.

Bakura: so aside from understanding why I committed my wrongs, you're actually willing to blame your family members, your own father?

Well, yes and no actually. Although my father did give the order for the millennium items creation, he was unaware of the human sacrifices that were needed. I know for a fact that had he known about it he would have never gone through with it. I claim my father as somewhat of a victim like me, for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now Bakura was a bit confused. Who else would the pharaoh blame? Could it be someone in his father's court perhaps? "Who do you blame then?" he simply asked.

I personally put the blame on one man in particular and that is Akunadin I stated.

Bakura: Oh, you're uncle?

"No, it's merely Akunadin to me. That man is no uncle of mine. He never has been and as far as I'm concerned he never will be. Akunadin is a traitor, to me, my father and our entire family."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was thinking of just ending at ch.2 for it was pretty well explained, but I wasn't really done yet. I had more details for these two to go into. There will only be one more chapter though! What'd ya think of this one? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Atem runs into a familiar face at a coffee shop and has a talk with a man he didn't expect to see again. Not yaoi

I do not own YuGiOh!

Chapter 4

**Bakura's POV**

I could hear the venom in pharaoh's voice as he spoke about his ex-uncle. To be honest I agreed with him. I still remember the face of that man the night he and pharaoh's guards slaughtered my people. Out of all the royals of Egypt I think I hated him the most. Yet apparently pharaoh hated him as well, one of the oldest priests in the court. "I'm surprised you have so much disgust for him pharaoh. I mean, it's no surprise that I hate him for he killed my family and would have tried for me too had I not got away, but somehow you're hatred seems as strong as mine" Why? I asked.

Atem: You forget Bakura, Akunadin tried to kill me as well. To tell you the truth I believe he could of or was the very man responsible for my fate and yours. He's the main reason for the events you and I experienced for 3000 millennia. I know it seems odd but just let it linger for a second and I think you'll see my view.

After I thought about it for a moment I realized that again he was right. That was two things for him now. I said "you've brought up a very interesting point" and signalled for him to elaborate.

Atem: Think about it; first off he didn't tell my father about the human sacrifices so he could get permission on the items. That in turn brought on the fate of your village, which then you witnessed the horror and lost it and sought revenge on my father. You then lived in poverty for most of your life stealing to survive and living on the streets. 15 years later I was then ruling Egypt and since my father had passed on you felt taking vengeance on me was the closest you could get.

Yes, your right and because of Akunadin's actions, I became a vengeful killer who stormed your palace and reeked havoc upon your kingdom all because my family and village was killed by that one man.

Atem: exactly. So because of his sins my priests and I were put in grave danger. It was like he threw all the weight of his actions upon me and my people. I ended up having to fight you because you wanted revenge for the ones Akunadin killed. The whole thing was like a chain reaction.

Yes, yes, yes. And think about this; that was only half of it. When Akunadin finished the horrible spell and created the items he ended up releasing the darkness of Zork. Then Zork came and made a deal with me about having my revenge in exchange for helping in his resurrection which is why I wanted to take all seven items in the first place.

Atem: right, but, if Akunadin hadn't helped in making a gateway for Zork in the first place, the darkness would have never came to you then ended up destroying both you life and mine. You and I had to pay the price for his actions with you being sealed in the ring and I being forced to seal Zork and myself in the puzzle. Thus began our 3000 year wait as trapped sprits. Then 3000 years later we had to go through it all over again.

Yes, and then after the torturous wait we were awakened by mortals and forced to share their bodies and get used to a completely different time. Damn annoying 21st century!

Atem laughed, yes well, I didn't hate that part as much. I, unlike some people *looks to Bakura* I actually decided to socialize and make the best of my situation and that choice gave me one of the greatest things in my life, Yugi. Together we made great friends: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and many others as well. We saved the world from the return of the shadow games and Yugi helped me regain my lost memories and I am eternally in his debt. Aside from all that had happened in my 3000 years, this part was the only good one. I also think you subconsciously cared about Ryou.

Me, care about that snivelling pansy? Please, he was merely a vessel to me.

Atem: really? Then why did you take his advice on the therapist thing and why did he even mention it to you? You must have expressed some feelings about you pain to him and in turn he helped. Seems like caring to me.

You know what pharaoh!...

Atem: what?

You're…..You always have to be right don't you.

Ah, so you do care for each other. As Tea would say "aww it's all about friendship" Atem laughed

Ugh! Please not one word about that friendship shit. You know what pharaoh?

What now? Atem smiled.

You're not as much of a pompous ass as I thought you were I laughed.

Atem: uh…. Thanks, I think? You're not as twisted and insane as I thought either.

For next little while Atem and Bakura sat and talked more about their pasts and who to logically blame for things or random stuff and to their like twentieth surprise that day they actually didn't mind each other's company. I mean they weren't going to be bff's or anything, heck probably not even an f, but it seemed they now had a respect of at least a tolerance for one another.

Meanwhile…..

Yugi had texted Atem on his cell phone and Atem texted back saying he was at the café down the street and would be home in a little bit. That had been over an hour ago and he still wasn't back so Yugi decided to head to the café to see what was up. As he headed down the street he saw Ryou.

Yugi: hey Ryou what's up?

Ryou: oh just looking for Bakura, I'm worried he's gotten himself in trouble again.

Yugi: I thought he had been pretty reformed now?

Ryou: well, he has to a point, I mean he doesn't murder random people anymore but he still terrorizes people and causes mischief like stealing and stuff. So it's kind of a work-in-progress.

Yugi: Well it just so happens I'm looking for my former yami as well. He was supposed to be home a long time ago. I'm worried if he's okay

Ryou: Well, I'm a little more concerned than usual about Bakura.

Yugi: oh, why's that?

Ryou: well, I'm not really supposed to mention this but he's recently been seeing a therapist about all his rage and hatred.

Yugi: get out, Bakura? Therapy? Did you suggest it?

Ryou: actually yes, I did and at fist he wanted to rip my head off for mentioning it but after the first few sessions he found that they were helping. Then 2 days ago he was told he had to make amends and find closure with people he had hurt in his life and his first person was me.

Yugi: really? Did you two work things out?

Ryou: yes, he apologized for the way he treated me and we had a long chat about it. He hasn't treated me in a bad way since. I mean he still doesn't listen to me that much and snaps at me sometimes but like I said it's a work-in-progress.

Yugi: wow, that's great Ryou. Well I hope you find him. I'm heading to the Domino café to get Atem who I hope is still there.

Ryou: what? Well that's where Bakura said he was. I was heading to the café as well.

Yugi and Ryou started thinking. Uh Oh! Atem and Bakura in the same place together? Both of them ran towards the café expecting a shadow game and chaos. As soon as they got there they both stopped at the window and were in complete shock at what they saw.

Yugi: what the? Is that Atem talking and……

Ryou: ….laughing with Bakura?

Sure enough Yugi and Ryou were looking at their ex-yamis having a coffee together and talking with the occasional laugh or smile nudged in. Yugi and Ryou stared for what seemed like forever until they finally decided to go inside and see what was going on.

Yugi: Atem, what's going on?

"Hey aibou what's up" Atem said

Yugi: nothing, you said you'd be home earlier; I was waiting for over an hour.

Ryou: Bakura, is everything okay?

"Yes, the pharaoh and I were just having a talk" Bakura said in a pleasant yet serious tone.

Ryou: I see. Did you finish what you needed to do then?

Bakura: yes I believe I did.

Are you coming home now then? Ryou asked him

Yes, yes, why so many damn questions Bakura barked as he got up. "Go on ahead I'll catch up in a minute" Ryou said okay and left.

Bakura: well I guess our time is up. I think I understand what this closure is now and I'm glad we had this talk…….Atem

Atem: I'm glad too…..Bakura

Yugi: wow that was unexpected. What was that all about?

Atem: nothing really, just a talk between two very similar adversaries.

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So thats the end. This last chapter was longer but it was the last one. XD!  
_


End file.
